Ice
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Cameron mulls over his feelings for Conner, while Conner takes action. KrptonIce Slash, mentions of rape, but very much in passing!


To thank my lovely Beta, zotSOS, I've written this Icicle Jr./Superboy oneshot ^.^ Though, I'm also using this to tell you people that after this Friday's _Doctor Fake_ update, I'm going on a pseudo-hiatus. I find that writing for Fanfiction is currently taking too much of my time. I'll still write for Fanfiction in my free time, but how I'm working right now, I make it seem like it's one of my priorities, it isn't. So I decided that by going on a pseudo-hiatus I won't have that urge to show you all my mediocre writing~ More information is dispursed between _Zealous_ and my profile page.

Sorry about any inconvenience =( Anyways, enjoy this lovely one-shot ^.^ Also sorry if I'm writing something for you, but you won't get it because of my hiatus =(

Warnings: SLASH and a Hero/Villain pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Ice

Under Conner's advice, Cameron turned himself in to the "police", not without putting up a losing fight first, however.

The only person to visit Cameron was Conner. Always. Every other day, just before lunch, so that Conner could sneak in some extra food so Cameron wouldn't have to only eat the prison food.

Cameron laughed at the fact that Conner made him excited, brought a certain tingly feeling to the pits of his stomach, lightened the already light blue on his face, he had always frowned upon the clichés of true love, yet the signs were all there.

Icicle Jr. knew it would never work out, even if he was in prison, soon to be released due to "good behaviour", and he planned on not committing anymore unnecessary crimes, he was still a bad person. Not only in the sense of his villain status, but he assumed he wouldn't be a good bed partner too; his skin was ice-cold, his hair was pointed and it hurt to run his fingers through it, he often kicked the blankets off him when he slept. All in all, even if he loved...had affections for Conner, Conner would never return them, he kissed that _Martian_ girl, he just saw them as friends, and it's not that Cameron would be a great significant other anyway.

"Cameron?" Conner's voice pierced his thoughts. Cameron looked up, Conner was standing, his hands holding onto the bars of his cell.

"Hi, Conner," Cameron replied, his voice was scratchy.

"How're you doing?" Conner asked.

"Oh, you know, just prison. My new cellmate is an 'ex-rapist' that tries very hard to 'resist' his urges and fails miserably," Cameron gave a dry laugh as he walked up to the bars. His cold fingers grazed Conner's warm ones, he realised that his fingers lingered by Conner's for a time considered irregular, when he pulled away he missed the warmth.

"S-So you're not a-a..." Conner asked quietly, his fingers slid down the bars, and fell to his sides. His face fell into a frown, it was cute.

"I wasn't before I met you, how good a teenager do you think I am?" Cameron asked, giggling.

Conner's face hardened, his fists clenched. Cameron stopped giggling immediately and he changed the subject, "So, how're you and your Martian friend?"

Conner did not respond, Cameron assumed they-, "I came here to see you."

"I can see that," Cameron said, grinning.

Conner leaned in closer, he grasped Cameron's fingers. "I _needed_ to see you," he whispers, it sends shivers down Cameron's spine.

"Why is that exactly?" Cameron questioned as he attempted to pry his fingers away from Conner's warm grip.

"Describe to me how you felt when you first saw Tuppence," Conner asked quietly.

Cameron suddenly understood, but being the sadist he is, he decided to play with his food before eating it, "She's hot. I'd totally do her. No matter what her real personal-"

Cameron was cut off when Conner pulled their faces together, pressing their lips together as best they could through the rusted bars; Conner's lips were white hot compared to Cameron's icy cold. There were several "WHOOOOOOOOO'S" in the background and a lot of whooping.

Conner finally pulled away when they needed air, Cameron scratched the back of his head, prickling his fingers on his hair, "I want to do more than 'do' you, Cameron," Conner huskily whispered.

Blood rushed to Icicle's face when he saw the determined look in Conner's eye, a look that was for _him_, "No."

Conner's face contorted with rage, "Why?"

Cameron shook his head, "You don't want to get with me."

"Why?" Conner had grasped Cameron's hands in his, Cameron's everything started feeling warm and fuzzy.

"I'm a villain, Conner. Even if I've "changed", it's not good for a hero like you to be with a person with a record like mine," Icicle Jr. replied, with an awful coldness in his voice; he had to be strong enough to resist _both_ their wants for both their _needs_.

Conner let out a huff, "You think I care? Your record will be sealed when you reach 18."

"How're you even sure I want to be with you in the first place, Conner?" Cameron asked, stepping out of Conner's reach, if Conner touched him one more time, he might die from the warm fuzzy feeling.

"How can I be sure? Why did you not pull away from that kiss?" Conner was trying, with little success, to touch Cameron again.

They both stood there for a while, staring intensely into each other's eyes. Ice blue meeting blue. If eyes could talk, they'd be having a conversation filled with several begs and "no's".

"Please?" Conner asked, breaking the very tense silence.

"We wouldn't have a very healthy relationship," Cameron said.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked, bewildered.

"I'm not a good person Conner-"

"Not this again..."

"It's true."

Conner smirked, "The fact you're trying to convince me so, proves otherwise."

Cameron took another step back. Conner's sudden use of his own words against him and Conner's intelligence was sort of sweet how he was doing it for _them_.

Cameron took a deep breath, "If we were to get together, how would you present it to the League?"

"Who said they have to know?"

"My skin is Ice-cold," Cameron said, despite him putting up a fight, he was walking closer to the bars again.

"I've gained heat vision. And I can channel that heat to any where I want," Conner replied, smiling cockily.

Cameron leaned in again for a kiss with Conner, one that sent shivers throughout the entire prison at the intensity of it.

* * *

><p>"Your skin is cold as ice," Conner whined as he and Cameron lay under a blanket cuddling on the couch, watching some television show.<p>

"I warned you. But you had be all manly and said, 'I can channel heat anywhere I want,'" Cameron teased, he yelped as a sudden heat enveloped him, Conner had thrown his arms around Cameron's torso, his chin lay on the crook of Cameron's shoulder and neck. Conner hummed contently.

Cameron sighed and resigned to leaning against Conner's muscled form.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, nothing could get much better than this.

* * *

><p>-Sigh- I must really be in a slump if all my fics end up fluffily ^.^<p>

I hope this is what you were looking for Zot~ If not, check out Kiwisilence's "Walking on Thin Ice" it's better than mine, that's for sure~

So, review? Honestly, the more reviews I receive the happier I get, the happier I get, the more I write, the more I write the more I upload/update.

Anyways, as I've said, I will be taking a 'pseudo-hiatus', I say this because I will stop updating _Doctor Fate_ weekly, and will only write when I feel like it, rather than me setting aside time to write. Which I was doing for these past two months.

Again, sorry if there was any inconvenience, but I doubt there will be...


End file.
